neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Brogan
'''Port Brogan '''is a large town located on Brogan's Island in the seas south of Goneril . It is the largest settlement and capital of the Greater Brogan Administrative District. The population of the port proper was 4,300 in 1440, all primarily dwarves, and the population of the islands as a whole is estimated to be less than 10,000 with a population breakdown of %80 dwarves, %15 ogres, and %5 humans, with less than %0.1 other races. Brogan has technically been an administrative district of The Crown of Goneril under queen Rebecc-is of Goneril, but has operated under complete autonomy since 1380. There is no crown representative on the island. Government is provided through a Mayor elected from among the landed gentry. It is roughly two days sail from Barrensburg. Geography and Notable Locations The Greater Brogan Administrative District consists of four islands: Brogan's Island, Eugor Island, Luxia and Kadua. Brogan's Island is 727.2 square miles, making it the largest island in Goneril and the second largest island in The Northern Continent. Eugor Island is to the northeast of Brogan's Island and is roughly one-tenth it's size. Both Luxia and Kadua have landmasses less than one square mile and lie to the south of Brogan's Island. They contain, respectively, a tavern and a lighthouse. Brogan's Island consists of two volcanic mountains: Mount Pangae and Mount Juniper. Mount Pangae, the largest active volcano, tops out at 5,788 ft and has been dormant since 1023. Mount Juniper is inactive and has a summit at 2,374 ft. Port Brogan is home to several notable adventure sites, including The Nautilus, Stone Step, Brogan's Cave, and the Juniper Mine. In Contemporary Eon Yolanda and the Toggenburg Corporation came to Port Brogan in the spring of 1442 as a stopping point on their way to Port Townsend. It was indeed a stopping point, as they spent several weeks adventuring. They rescued a princess, won the favor of most of the locals, gained a title and land for their bard, stopped Tyro Avampour from getting his hands on another amulet piece, and established a training ground for the Holy Returners. They returned later to take a break on their journey from Malvont City to Landinis and found that they needed to rebuild their mansion and kick Tyro out of Port Brogan. The mansion has been open to former and part-time company members since Tobo's acquisition of it: *Sil'meelen and her Holy Returners were the first to make use of it for longer than one night. They eventually moved on to Baldur when Edmund Vargus and Queen Rebecc-is fielded an invading fleet to drive out Grax following the Ruin of Baldur. *Tobo Lakhanai often takes breaks in Port Brogan during his world tours, and has been able to provide information to active members of the company from there. *Yolanda retired from adventuring to become the bartender and proprietor of The Stumbling Duck. Baudin Dommilan contacted her there, though which one is not public knowledge. *Shiolay, Sam Ash, and Fab Dick met up there in the winter of 1442 to treat Vishnu for the Red Plague. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:City-States Category:Northern Continent